United States of America
The United States of America, also referred to as America or the United States, was a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states and a federal district. History In 2012, the United States began to lose its military prestige following its withdrawal from Iraq and later from the former South Korea that reintegrated with North Korea. Subsequently by 2017, influenced by a worsening recession, the U.S. was forced to withdraw all their troops from Asia and other overseas countries. Because of the absent of American military presence in Asia, the newly created Greater Korean Republic saw this as an opportunity to expand their territories in spite of U.S. diplomatic protests. Because of the recession, the U.S. economy did not recover and caused America to lose its status as a global superpower. The results were a substantial rise in gasoline prices, especially affected by the Oil Wars occurring in the Middle East, to be implemented under a rationing system, deterioration in infrastructure including highways and superhighways being costly to repair, severe cold fronts that led to the creation of Federal-sponsored "National Heating Centers" and a stricter interstate border control, and a reduction in military spending.American gas prices rise to record highs as Great Arab War escalatesThe winter of freezing deathSouthern states enact stronger border control policies By 2017, major cities fell into civil unrest that forced the government to enact Martial Law.Martial Law Declared as US cities descend into chaos In 2021, the United States was badly affected by the "Knoxville Cough" pandemic that led to the deaths of six million Americans and becoming one of the major contributing factors of America's decline. The pandemic led to Mexico closing its borders to American refugees in 2022, in an attempt to prevent the contagion from spreading across the nations. The Greater Korean Republic offered on several occasions in the last two years to help the United States with material and military support, but the United States, while accepting continued assistance from Canada and Mexico, flatly rejected all offers of aid from outside North America (possibly due to the growing prominence of extremist inward-looking isolationist groups at this time). Despite its internal situation beginning to stabilize, many questioned what role the United States had, if any, in a world now led by East Asia.GKR Peacekeeping mission in Nigeria a success By 2025, America's currency was so devastated by economic issues that the country's military and economy might have collapsed. What was once the most powerful nation on Earth is now no more than a corrupted and vulnerable shadow of her former self. As a result, on January 15th, 2025, the U.S. was then hit by an EMP strike detonated by the Greater Korean Republic's newly-launched communication satellite, rendering nearly every single electronic device throughout the continental United States obsolete. Now, hopelessly abandoned by her allies, America has been brutally occupied; the western United States was invaded and annexed by the Greater Korean Republic, and the Mississippi River was irradiated by Operation Water Snake, a move by Korea, made to split the United States in half. Kim Jong-un calls this defeated nation the "New America." As of 2027, the United States has become a bleak country under the occupation of the Greater Korean Republic. American citizens were prisoners in their own states. Any who attempted to oppose the KPA were executed, or put into labor and reeducation camps. Despite this, there were those who resisted, and formed the American Resistance, utilizing everything from decades-old military weapons to drone technology to fight against the Korean Occupation. ''Homefront Throughout 2027, the United States Armed Forces regrouped and planned a major counter-offensive on Korean-held San Francisco that would seemingly tip the scales of the war in America's favor. The Resistance played an integral part in helping the planned assault by capturing jet fuel from the Koreans to be used for refueling American military aircraft during the battle. Both U.S. military forces and the Resistance launched an assault on the Golden Gate Bridge. Thereafter, the Americans' offensive came out with success and proved to be a turning point with American resistance cells and U.S. military forces rising against the Korean Occupation, as well as leading to an emergency call from the European Union to aid the United States in the war against the Greater Korean Republic. Homefront: The Revolution The United States has fallen and apparently the entire nation is under Korean occupation. The KPA was able to cross the Irradiated Boarder and take over the east-coast and reconquer the west coast. Trivia *Due to the war and possibly the economic state of the country, the United States is a vastly different place in 2027. In the level Freedom, a map of the United States can be found in one of the Oasis houses, showing the drastic changes the country has gone through. In the occupied area Oregon and Washington state are now the "Federation of Oregon" and "Federation of Washington," respectively. *It was mentioned in ''Homefront: The Voice of Freedom that confiscated C-17s had air dropped Korean Forces beyond the Mississippi River to the East Coast. This fact was not expanded further. Operation Watersnake was put in place to create a deadly border between the Occupied Zone and Free America so that may mean that the KPA only stationed forces on the eastern banks of the river to secure the insertion points for the cocktail. However, the book may be refering to the actual coastline. The KPA may have sent those troops to further disorganize the Americans while their comrades in the west secured their territory. Sources Category:Countries Category:Locations